Block B
center|thumb|650px Block B *'Nombre:' **Block B (Internacional). **블락비 (beullagbi) en Corea. **ブロックビー (Burokkubī) en Japón. **'¿Por qué "Block B"?:' Abreviatura de Blockbuster. (Blockbuster es el nombre dicho a algo que hace mucho suceso, o a alguien de mucho suceso) *'Origen:' Corea del Sur. *'Número de miembros:' 7 chicos. *'Debut:' **'En Corea:' 15 de Abril de 2011. **'En Japón:' 21 de Enero de 2015. *'Nombre Fancub Oficial:' BBC (Block B Club), representado por una abeja. *'Color oficial:' Amarillo y Negro. Su lightstick oficial tiene la forma de un palo para servir miel (honey dipper). *'Lema:' Do You Wanna B? BLOCK B!. *'Agencias:' **Seven Seasons (Corea del Sur) - Presente ***Stardom Entertainment (Ex-Agencia) - 2013 **KISS Entertainment (Japón) -> (La misma que Secret & Girl's Day). *'Sub-Unidad:' **BASTARZ (2015) *'Solistas: ' **Zico (2014) **Taeil (2015) **Kyung (2015) Carrera 'Pre Debut' Cho PD declaró el 16 de Febrero, "no voy a ser la creación de los artistas que se copian a Eminem, pero de los artistas que se dan tanto y sociales influyen en musicales como Eminem. La industria todavía no ha visto un artista que haya utilizado correctamente el punto más fuerte en el rap, que es la entrega de mensajes a los oyentes. Creo que ahora es el momento de llevar a cabo una nueva empresa en la industria de la música coreana." El nuevo grupo se llamará "Block B", y están compuestos por miembros que han estado desarrollando su arte con el apoyo de raperos de metro, y también han recibido capacitación para la coreografía. Curiosamente, otros artistas de hip hop también han sido guía para estos alumnos. '2011: Debut con su Primer Sencillo 'Do U Wanna B? El 13 de abril de 2011, su video musical debut para ''Freeze!' fue puesto en libertad, pero prohibido por la ''Comisión de Protección de la Juventud'', ya que consideraron que era demasiado sexual para la televisión de Corea. Como resultado, la canción no podía ser vendido a los menores de la edad de 19 años, y el video no pudo ser salió al aire antes de las 10 AM. El 15 de abril de 2011, Bloque B hizo su debut en vivo en KBS Music Bank. El grupo siguió promocionando otra pista, ''''Wanna B'. 'Regreso con Primer Mini-Álbum 'New Kids On The Block El 22 de junio el grupo regreso con su primer mini album, el video musical para su canción principal ''Tell Your Friends'' es una canción pop y fusión de hip-hop de gran alcance con un ambiente de verano. La pista es ideal para la época del año y que sin duda se jugará más de una vez. Es posible que aún sean nuevos en la escena, pero no van a ser conocidos como los novatos durante mucho más tiempo a la velocidad que van. También el grupo cambio la letra de una se sus canciones incluidas en su nuevo mini album ''New Kids on the Block'' la pista en cuestión es su canción debut, ''Freeze'' la canción fue cambiada para poder ser emitida y que todo el publico pudiera disfrutarla. '2012: Segundo Mini-Álbum 'Welcome to the Block' thumb|216x216px El 27 de enero se revelo un video teaser para la nueva canción del grupo. El vídeo de 15 segundos titulado ''''Nanrina' se compone de fuertes beats y muestra el estilo de cada miembro. Este fue un aperitivo del tipo de música que contendrá su segundo mini álbum, que será lanzado el 2 de febrero. El mini álbum de 6 temas será lanzado en 2 versiones diferentes. El track principal es 'Nanrina' escrito por el líder del grupo, Zico. El 1 de febrero el grupo revelo su video musical y en él muestran la fiereza y la energía poderosa del grupo. Block B aparece separado en 2 grupos diferentes y tienen una impresionante escena de lucha al final. Tras el lanzamiento de su trabajo de regreso, el Ministerio de Igualdad y Familia (también conocido como MOGEF) tomó la decisión de prohibir un puñado de canciones del grupo. Dos de las canciones en cuestión, 'LOL' y 'Did You Or Did You Not', han sido prohibidas por MOGEF y también por KBS. Cuando representantes de KBS escucharon las canciones inmediatamente las consideraron vulgares e inapropiadas. Después del lanzamiento de su mini-álbum 'Welcome to the Block' el 2 de Febrero, el baile del gorila que aparece en el video 'Nanrina', se convirtió rápidamente en un tema muy comentado. Los movimientos del baile y la vestimenta insinúan a un gorila, el baile ha estado ganando popularidad incluso entre los estudiantes de primaria. Tomo varios meses para que los siete integrantes del grupo pudieran realizar a la perfección el baile del gorila. 'Controversia por la actitud ante las inundaciones de Tailandia' Recientemente, Block B llevó a cabo una entrevista en un show televisivo de Tailandia. En la entrevista, Block B mostró una actitud despreocupada durante el intervalo de preguntas, en las cuales se puede ver a los miembros, jugando y holgazaneando e incluso se ve como P.O. se acuesta sobre la mesa durante la entrevista televisiva. La situación empeoró cuando el entrevistador preguntó sus pensamientos sobre la reciente inundación en Tailandia. El miembro y líder del grupo, Zico respondió, “Sé sobre ello. Fingía que no, pero lo sé”. Luego, ellos expresaron, “La gente tailandesa necesita dinero para curar el daño en sus corazones pero no tenemos dinero” mientras que otro miembro dijo, “¿Qué tal 7000 won? (6.00USD) y luego todos ellos rieron. La controversia de sus comentarios yace en el hecho que los miembros se burlaron mucho de la situación al decir que solo podían ayudar con 6 dólares y a la vez, fueron irrespetuosos y groseros sobre ello, al fingir que no sabían nada. Estos comentarios hicieron que los tailandeses se sintieran molestos y ofendidos. También, los miembros de 2PM se sintieron indignados, quienes además expresaron sus sentimientos sobre la situación. Como algunos de ustedes saben, Tailandia es como un segundo hogar para 2PM ya que Nichkhun es originalmente de Tailandia. Él expresó en su cuenta de Twitter, “Como tailandés, me siento ofendido por aquellos que hablan sobre las inundaciones de Tailandia sin pensar. También, en vez de venir a Tailandia y actuar sin pensar, por favor respeten las costumbres del país y actúen solamente de una manera apropiada”. No sólo Nichkhun twiteó sobre el incidente, sino también sus miembros de grupo Junho y Chansung y también Tiger JK. Junho escribió, “No diré quien es, pero esas acciones y esa actitud hacen que me sienta avergonzado como compatriota coreano. Deseo que aprendan que una mala acción no solo los afecta a sí mismos sino a aquellos a su alrededor. Es algo que digo como persona y como sunbae”, mientras que Chansung expresó, “Aunque su actitud descuidada parezca como algo que sucede inevitablemente dependiendo en la situación, incluso cuando trates lo mejor de ti para que no suceda, si no le prestas atención a los demás y los hieres y actúas como si no hubiera nadie más genial que tú, es irresponsable. Esto va más allá de un error y prueba que eres ese tipo de persona. Ten un poco de vergüenza”. Tiger JK expresó su apoyo al tweet de Nichkhun diciendo, “No todo el mundo le gusta eso bro. ¡Sigue hablando la verdad!”. Los fans también expresaron sus sentimientos sobre la situación, recalcando la actitud de Zico como, “Irresponsable”, “olvidaron como actuar en una entrevista” y “¿dónde está su profesionalismo?”. Este incidente vuelve a traer a flote algunos temas candentes sobre la capacidad de Block B para manejar o estar involucrados en controversias. Para intentar terminar con esta controversia, los miembros de Block B postearon una disculpa oficial individual en su página oficial el 20 de febrero. P.O dijo, “Hemos confundido la línea entre libertad y responsabilidad. Me disculpo ante los tailandeses y los fans. Siento haber dañado la imagen nacional y la reputación de otros artistas coreanos por ese comportamiento”. Zico escribió, “Estoy profundamente avergonzado de mi ignorancia en asuntos actuales y he fallado como adulto en comprender la seriedad del incidente y a las víctimas de las inundaciones”. Según la agencia de Block B, Zico también se ha rapado la cabeza para mostrar arrepentimiento por sus errores. U-Gwon también se disculpó, “Me siento avergonzado por mis comportamientos insensibles e irresponsables comentarios sobre Tailandia”. B-Bomb comentó, “Me disculpo por fallar en mostrar la básica humanidad y cortesía en mis palabras y acciones y por no poder corregir el comportamiento de mis compañeros como el mayor”. Taeil dijo, “Nos han llamado libres de espíritu y liberales y pensábamos de esta definición como algo positivo, hemos fallado en reconocer que esas palabras podrían significar lo contrario. Cuando revisé el vídeo me sentí avergonzado de lo irrespetuosos que fuimos”. Park Kyung y Jaehyo añadieron, “No nos dimos cuenta de la seriedad de la situación y fuimos irresponsables lo sentimos mucho”. 'Regreso con su Mini Álbum Repackage 'Welcome to the Block Block B ha hecho un regreso sorpresa con el video musical ''Shut My Eyes (Overlook Your Mistakes)'. La canción pertenece a su mini álbum repackaged '''Welcome to the Block', también lanzado hoy 30 de abril. Block B no promocionará este disco. Según su agencia, este álbum fue publicado por el contrato existente con su distribuidor, firmado previamente a la controversia relacionada con sus comentarios en Tailandia. Según su agencia, “Esto no significa que retomemos promociones. No tenemos planes de volver con un nuevo track. Los miembros aún están reflexionando sobre sus errores”. 'Shut My Eyes' es una canción escrita antes del debut de Block B. La canción trata sobre dejar ir a un amor pasado y perdonar sus errores. Irónicamente, el título se adecua a la situación actual del grupo. Originalmente, el título era 'Please Overlook My Mistakes', pero para evitar controversias Block B decidió cambiarlo. 'Ultimo regreso del año con su Primer Álbum Completo 'Blockbuster thumb|220px Después de la larga espera y una gran ronda de teasers individuales que nos mostraban adelantos de algunas de las canciones que compondrán el nuevo trabajo de Block B, el grupo lanzo su canción principal el 18 de octubre ''Nillili Mambo'. El líder de Block B Zico declaró: “Si tuviera que poner un tema a este álbum sería “freedom”, se que la gente nos llama los ídolos del hip-hop pero es difícil para nosotros llamarnos así” también dijo: “Debido a que cada día trae nuevas emociones y sentimientos nuestra música cambia de igual manera, tratamos de incluir muchas cosas que sentimos en nuestro tiempo libre, tratamos de no limitarnos sino de seguir adelante” Y continuó diciendo: “Pusimos un concepto de piratas a este álbum para que combinara con el tema de freedom. En este álbum encontrarán un tema con toque de Jazz electrónico y uno urbano hip-hop, queremos mostrar nuestras posiciones limitadas”. '''2013: Demanda contra su Agencia 'Stardom Entertainment' El 4 de enero, el Tribunal Central de Seúl recibió la denuncia oficial de Block B para poner fin a su contrato exclusivo con la compañía. Los miembros dijeron, “El contrato especificaba que cobraríamos el día 25 de cada mes, pero la agencia lo incumple desde abril de 2011”. Continuaron, “El contrato de uno de los miembros finalizó en marzo y comenzamos a calcular sus ganancias y las nuestras. La compañía no nos pagó los honorarios por nuestras actuaciones, la OST de ‘Ghost’, ‘Golden Time’, etc., así como lo recaudado por la inauguración del fanclub de nuestro sitio fan japonés, entre otros”. Eso no es todo. Block B compartió, “El CEO de la compañía, el Sr. Lee, recaudó 70 millones de won (unos 70.000 dólares) de nuestros padres afirmando que eran necesarios para gastos de producción y promoción. Desapareció después de conseguir el dinero”. El 4 de marzo, la agencia de Block B, Stardom Entertainment abrió un sitio web temporal para lanzar su declaración oficial con respecto a la demanda en curso entre la empresa y los miembros de Block B. El comunicado oficial comienza con: “Hemos creado esta página web para responder a todos los rumores correctamente. Vamos a hacer actualizaciones sobre el progreso del caso apropiadamente”. Este sitio web explica todas las sospechas planteadas en contra de Stardom Entertainment bajo diversas sub-secciones. Estos apartados son: “Las sospechas de presión externa en el caso de Tailandia”, “El pago por Block B después del debut”, “Diferencia entre espectáculos de música en vivo y otros eventos pagados”, “gastos personales durante la promoción”, “Estafa a Block por dinero”, “atuendo de “Nilili Mambo’”, “promoción en el extranjero sin un manager”, “Gastos para el lanzamiento del club de fans”, “poder de hecho y de influencia” y “Unas palabras acerca de este caso”. En esta declaración, Stardom Entertainment argumentó: “Hemos decidido que los miembros del Block B no son más que títeres en este caso y que hay alguien detrás de todo esto. Creemos que estas personas han elaborado esta situación. Entendemos que la lista de hechos que hemos explicado son desconocidos para los miembros de Block B. Esto se debe a que no se les dio la información adecuada, a causa de la gente de ‘influencias ocultas” que intentan controlar la situación”. Stardom agregó: “Debemos saber que este juicio injusto es probable que tenga un efecto perjudicial sobre los miembros de Block B y su carrera más que en este poder de facto anónimo”. Los resultados de este juicio puede que signifique nada más que una gran parte de dinero y satisfacción para la codicia insaciable de estas personas, pero afectaría el futuro de los miembros de Block B”. 'Firma con nueva Agencia 'Seven Seasons' y Tercer Mini-Álbum 'Very Good thumb|220px De acuerdo a una fuente cercana, las dos partes continuaron negociando después de la decisión de junio e intentaron pensaran en las maneras de que Block B volviera al escenario. Se decidió que Stardom transferiría el contrato de Block B a una nueva agencia llamada Seven Seasons. Un representante de Seven Seasons declaró: “hemos decidido que apoyaremos a Block B a continuar sus actividades. Trabajaremos duro para Block B, quien ha pasado un tiempo muy duro, para que puedan mostrar sus habilidades y talentos. Además, deseamos darles algo de vuelta a los fans que han estado esperando y han continuado creyendo y apoyando a Block B durante todo este tiempo”. El 23 de septiembre Block B está de vuelta con la canción su tercer mini álbum “Be the Light” que ha sido lanzada previamente. Compuesta por el miembro Zico, explicó la inspiración para escribir esta canción en el twitter de Block B: “Escribí esta canción desde la posición de aquellos a los que estoy siempre agradecido”. El 2 de octubre se revelo el video musical para “Very Good”, y tiene un estilo similar a su anterior canción “Nillili Mambo”. La misma van negra realiza una aparición con los chicos usando máscaras de payasos. Los integrantes están preparados para robar el banco con armas y máscaras de payasos mientras usan trajes. Rompen cosas y causan caos, entrando a la bóveda de dinero y disfrutando de las riquezas. Nunca son capturados y salen del banco caminando con estilo. El tan anticipado álbum de comeback de Block B, el cual fue producido por el integrante Zico, fue lanzado hoy. Mañana realizarán un showcase y su primera presentación de comeback será al dia siguiente en “M!Countdown”. '2014: Tercer Sencillo 'Jackpot' thumb|220px El 14 de abril, el grupo masculino de siete integrantes, Block B, reveló el video musical para su nueva canción “JACKPOT”. El video, en el cual aparece la actriz Kim Sae Ron, tiene un toque espeluznante con escenas de payasos, los integrantes comiendo insectos, entre otras. Block B tendrá su presentación de comeback en “M! Countdown” de Mnet esta semana el 17 de abril. Esto marca la primera aparición del grupo desde su canción “Very Good” el año pasado. El 29 de Abril Block B oficialmente anuncio la cancelación de las actividades de regreso de su nuevo sencillo, “Jackpot”. las noticias han llegado en forma de declaración oficial a través de la cuenta de Twitter oficial el 29 de abril. De acuerdo con el anuncio, las actividades originales serán pospuestas ya que Corea del Sur sigue llorando colectiva-mente por los pasajeros perdidos y desaparecidos en el desastre del ferry Sewol. La declaración fue puesto en libertad por Seven Seasons, representantes del grupo. No se hizo mención de una fecha exacta para un nuevo horario de regreso. La agencia explicó , sin embargo, que el grupo tiene la intención de poner en marcha nuevas actividades de promoción y nuevo material después del concierto “2014 Blockbuster”. '''Regreso con su Cuarto Mini-Álbum 'HER' thumb|220px Después de cancelar en abril su supuesto comeback con “Jackpot” por respeto a la tragedia del ferry Sewol, Block B cumple con su promesa de regresar en julio, con el lanzamiento de su cuarto mini álbum “HER” el 24 de este mes. El 11 de julio el grupo hizo el emocionante anuncio a través de su página oficila de Facebook con una imagen teaser y dando la información acerca del mismo a sus seguidores. Con el siguiente mensaje publicado en el costado de la imagen.“Block B 2th Mini Album HER D-3”. Se dice que “HER” su primer mini álbum en nueve meses es “como nada parecido a los conceptos que ya existen de Block B”. En una entrevista previa, un representante de Seven Seasons la ganecia de Block B mencionó “Puedes esperar una sensación distinta a lo que ya se ha sentido anteriormente por su imagen fuerte”. Esperen por el mágico toque de Zico en este álbum, así como también se ha informado que el líder del grupo dio una mano en la producción de este. El 23 de julio el grupo revelo el video musical para "HER", “H.E.R” ha estado producido una vez más por el miembro de Block B Zico. Como tradición a los teasers de Block B, siempre extravagantes, estridentes, cómicos, y de estilo único, también los teasers para “H.E.R” han hecho reír a sus fans. El vídeo recientemente publicado no es una excepción, muestra a los miembros enamorándose de una mujer hermosa. El vídeo juega con colores saturados y los miembros hacen lo que mejor se les da: actuar exageradamente como tontos. El vídeo musical incluye una pequeña entrevista en la que Zico explica que este concepto será mucho más lindo que los anteriores. Despues del lanzamiento la cancion fue subiendo a lo más alto de las listas, a pesar de que la canción hiciera solo ocho horas que hubiera sido lanzada, comenzó a ascender por las listas. '2015: Debut de su Primera Sub-Unidad BASTARZ con 'Zero For Conduct thumb|220px Atravez del twitter oficial de Block B anunciaron la primera sub-unidad de la banda llamada "BASTARZ". El primer miembro en haber sido anuciado fue el maknae P.O, días después fue B-Bomb y U-Kwon juntos. Debutaron con la canción "Conduct Zero", el teaser de 'BASTARZ' fue lanzado el 9 de abril de 2015 , el MV y el albúm fueron liberados el 14 de abril del mismo año. El 13 de abril BASTARZ, la nueva subunidad de Block B, revelo el vídeo musical de su nuevo sencillo “Conduct Zero”. Conformada por los miembros P.O, B-Bomb, y U-Kwon de Block B, el proyecto del grupo ha lanzado su primer mini álbum, también llamado “Conduct Zero”, junto al lanzamiento del vídeo musical. La canción está inspirada en la película de 2002 del mismo nombre y fue escrita por Zico, el líder del grupo. P.O también contribuyó a la letra de la canción. El colorido vídeo musical exhibe de manera acertada el estilo único del proyecto del grupo, con imágenes llamativas. El primer mini álbum de la subunidad contiene cinco canciones originales, con P.O contribuyendo en la letra de la mayoría. '''Debut de Taeil como solista:' El 24 de marzo, se hizo un anuncio oficial a través de la cuenta de Twitter del grupo sobre el próximo debut en solitario de Taeil en la industria musical Coreana. El primer sencillo digital será lanzado el 25 de marzo y llevará por título “Shaking“. Debut de Kyung como solista: Un asociado le dijo a''' Stars News': “Park Kyung y Park Bo Ram hicieron la canción más completa. Serán capaces de sentir la fantástica combinación de dos diferentes estilos”. Otro asociado dijo: “Podría ser la siguiente ‘Some’, pienso que vale la pena emocionarse”. Kyung debuta como solista con la canción Ordinary Love. '2016: Regreso con el Single ' Después de los rumores de que Block B estaba trabajando en su próximo álbum, ¡por fin tenemos la confirmación oficial! La cuenta oficial de Twitter de Block B ha revelado una imagen especial para el próximo regreso del grupo con su quinto mini-álbum. La última reaparición del grupo en Corea fue en el 2014 con su álbum “H.E.R”. Después de este lanzamiento, el grupo se enfocó en la sub-unidad y sus actuaciones en solitario. Block B BASTARZ debutó en abril del 2015, Zico lanzó dos álbumes titulados “Gallery” y “Zico Special Edition”, Taeil hizo su debut en solitario con “Inspiring” y Park Kyung dio a conocer su sencillo “Ordinary Love”. A pesar de que fue un año muy ocupado, los fans han estado esperando por el regreso de Block B. El grupo realizó su primer concierto “Blockbuster” a principios del 2014, antes de lanzar su segunda gira “Blockbuster Remastering” a finales de ese mismo año. Posteriormente, el grupo pasó un 2015 de gira por Europa, Japón y Estados Unidos. Su próxima gira de abril, será la tercera serie de conciertos que el grupo realizará en Corea. El 21 de Marzo fue anunciado que el single sería lanzado el 28 del mismo mes. '''Quinto Mini Álbum Integrantes centre|thumb|650px De Izquierda a Derecha: B-Bomb, Jaehyo, U-Kwon, Kyung, P.O, Taeil, Zico. *Taeil (Vocalista y Bailarín) *B-Bomb (Vocalista y Bailarín) *Jaehyo (Vocalista, Visual y Bailarín) *U-Kwon (Vocalista y Bailarín) *Kyung (Rapero, Vocalista y Bailarín) *Zico (Líder, Rapero, Vocalista y Bailarín) *P.O (Rapero, Maknae y Bailarín) Discografía 'Corea' 'Álbum' 'Álbum Special Edition' 'Mini-Álbum' 'Mini-Álbum Repackaged' 'Single' 'Japón' 'Single' Temas para Dramas *''Bba Bba Bba Bba'' - tema para All of My Love (2011) *''Burn Out'' - tema para Ghost (2012) *''Your Umbrella'' - tema para The Thousandth Man (2012) *''Secret Door - tema para Secret Door (2014) Anuncios *'2013: Arena Homme Conciertos/Tours *'''Block B Concert 2014 "Blockbuster Remastering" **17 y 18 Mayo - Seúl, Corea del Sur - Olimpic Park Hall **23 y 24 Mayo - Busan, Corea del Sur - KBS Hall *'2014 Blockbuster Remastering' **22 y 23 Noviembre - Seul, Corea del Sur - SK Olympic Handball Gymnasium *'Block B Tour In Europe "Block Party" 2015' **27 Febrero - Paris, Francia **01 Marzo - Helsinki, Finland **06 Marzo - Warsaw, Poland - '' Palladium Station'' **08 Marzo - Milan, Italia - Fabrique Station *'Block B Japan Live Tour 2015' **14 y 15 Mayo - Tokyo - Zepp Tokyo **19 y 20 Mayo - Osaka - Zepp Namba **23 Mayo - Fukuoka **26 Mayo - Nagoya *'2015 Block B US Tour' **11 Noviembre - San Francisco - Warfield Theater **13 Noviembre - Chicago - Rosemont Theatre **15 Noviembre - Los Angeles - Club Nokia *'Block B Japan Live Tour 2016 "SHOWDOWN'H' **09,10 y 11 Enero - Tokyo - Tokyo Dome City Hall **16 y 17 Enero - Osaka - Orix Theater *'Block B 2016 Live "Blockbuster"' **02 y 03 Abril - Seúl, Corea del Sur - Olympic Gymnastics Arena Conciertos Participativos *'2012: '''Festival Bonseong Green Tea *'2012: Concierto en Buyeo Green *'2012: '''Festival Gangjjin Celadon *'2012: 'Festival Chungju Lake *'2012: 'Concierto High 1 Color *'2012: 'Concierto Big 4 *'2012: 'Concierto KBS Featured Music *'2012: 'Centro Cultural de Seúl 3 Radio *'2012: 'Concierto Unificacion, University Gyeongin *'2012: 'Evento PIX Korea *'2012: 'Concierto Eun Jiwon Music & Joy *'2012: 'Changwon Teen Teen Festival Programas de Radio *'2011: ShimShim Tapa Radio (18/11/2011) *'2011:' Younha's Starry Night Radio (26/11/2011) *'2011:' Younha's Starry Night Radio (10/12/2011) *'2012:' Younha's Starry Night Radio (15/01/2012) *'2012:' Younha's Starry Night Radio (29/01/2012) *'2012:' Younha's Starry Night Radio (05/02/2012) *'2012:' Younha's Starry Night Radio (16/02/2012) *'2012:' Shim Shim Tapa Radio *'2012:' Shim Shim Tapa Radio *'2013:' Shim Shim Tapa Radio (19/10/2013) *'2013:' Sukira Kiss the Radio (28/10/2013) *'2013:' Radio Rooftop (01/11/2013) Reality Show *'2016:' (KBS)Private life of Block B *'2014:' 5 Minutes Before Chaos Programas de TV *'2011': MTV "Match Up" - junto a B1A4 *'2011:' MTV "Match Up: Special in Japan" *'2012:' Play! BBC World Camp *'2012': MTV "Match Up: Block B Returns" *'2011:' MTV "Behind the Show" *'2011:' "Starry Night" *'2012:' Beatles Code 2 *'2012: 'Weekly Idol *'2012:' MTV "Behind the Show" *'2012:' MBC "Show Champion" *'2013:' After School Club - episodio 19 *'2013:' Weekly Idol - episodio 118 *'2014:' Idol Star Olympics *'2014:' Crisis Escape Number 1 *'2016:' Weekly idol (por grabar) Premios Curiosidades *Después de que los internautas descubrieron recientemente "el próximo grupo de chicos, Block B" en el vídeo de ensayo, muchos se habían preguntado exactamente con qué estilo los chicos harían su debut. El concepto del grupo se había revelado a través de fotos del twitter de Chanmi de 5Dolls, ya que tenía un poster de “Block B” en su habitación. También se habían mostrado grandes cantidades de apoyo para los chicos *Cho PD gastó 1.5 millones de dólares para el debut de Block B. *Block B había revelado anteriormente que uno de los nombres en consideración para su debut fue "Topp Dogg''."'' *Participaron en Match Up de MTV junto a B1A4. *Después de su comeback se estrenará "Match Up 2 : Block B Returns" donde hablarán sobre sus fans y los 9 meses de espera *Song Min Ho (WINNER) y Hanhae (PHANTOM) al principio fueron aprendices para ser parte de''' Block B (el grupo estaría formado por ellos dos, Zico, Kyung y U-Kwon). *El album "Blockbuster" se posicionó en el puesto N° 10 en el Billborad World Album Chart. Esta es la primera vez que Block B logra ubicarse en dicha tabla *El 1 de Noviembre de 2012 se da a conocer el MV de la canción “Officially Missing You” interpretada por Geeks & Soyou (SISTAR), en el que inicialmente se pensaba que solo aparecían Zico y P.O, pero se ha descubierto que en la escena donde ven la fotografía de la chica, fue tomada durante la sesión de fotográfica del calendario 2013 de Block B, ya que aparece todo el grupo con el vestuario utilizado para el calendario *El 2 de Diciembre del 2012, el miembro Kim U-Kwon dejó un mensaje a sus fans en su sitio oficial donde reveló que se encontraba en una relación con la modelo Jun Sun Hye quien es cuatro años mayor que él. Pidiendo disculpas y diciendo "me comprometo a seguir trabajando duro y mejorar como miembro del Block B. Lo siento a todas las BBCs. Y gracias." *La canción "Nillili Mambo" de su último álbum se posicionó en primer lugar en "German Asian Music Charts" por el mes de Noviembre del 2012 *El guión del vídeo de "Nillili Mambo" nació de un sueño de P.O, menos la parte de Kyung, ya que éste no aparecía en el sueño *El MV del single '''"''Be the Light"'' será lanzado el 23 de Septiembre (2013). Este entrará en el mini álbum Very Good, que cuenta con una canción solo de Kyung *El 2 de Octubre será lanzado el mini álbum "''Very Good", y también un segundo MV, de la canción principal titulada del mismo nombre *El 13 de Octubre del 2013, Block B gana por primera vez desde su debut el primer puesto en las votaciones en el programa de la cadena SBS Inkigayo con "Very Good." *El 9 de Abril se liberó un teaser en el que se podía observar la participación de la actriz infantil Kim Sae Ron. El nuevo MV se titula '"Jackpot." ''' *Son muy cercanos a los miembros de Teen Top, incluso Niel mando una corona de flores a Zico por su comeback, y Zico habia aparecido en un video promocional de Miss Right. *Block B estuvo trabajando con sus canciones version japonesas. *Tanto Seven Season como Zico, confirmaron el 12 de febrero con una imagen donde daba comienzo a su regreso que esta previsto un single para marzo y un mini-album para abril junto a su tercer concierto del grupo. Demanda a Stardom Entertainment *Los miembros de Block B han interpuesto una demanda contra su actual agencia Stardom Entertainment. *El 4 de enero, el Tribunal Central de Seúl recibió la denuncia oficial de Block B para poner fin a su contrato exclusivo con la compañía.Los miembros dijeron, “El contrato especificaba que cobraríamos el día 25 de cada mes, pero la agencia lo incumple desde abril de 2011”.Continuaron, “El contrato de uno de los miembros finalizó en marzo y comenzamos a calcular sus ganancias y las nuestras. La compañía no nos pagó los honorarios por nuestras actuaciones, la OST de ‘Ghost’, ‘Golden Time’, etc., así como lo recaudado por la inauguración del fanclub de nuestro sitio fan japonés, entre otros”. *Eso no es todo. Block B compartió, “El CEO de la compañía, el Sr. Lee, recaudó 70 millones de won (unos 70.000 dólares) de nuestros padres afirmando que eran necesarios para gastos de producción y promoción. Desapareció después de conseguir el dinero” *Actualmente Block B se encuentra bajo la agencia Seven Season. *Seven Seasons declaró: "Haremos lo mejor con Block B, quienes han pasado por difíciles momentos, y estamos disponibles para regresarlos a la industria musical y dejar que sus talentos brillen. Para agregar, queremos agradecer a las fans quienes continúan creyendo en Block B, y estamos seguros de pagarles por su confianza. Controversia *En el mes de Febrero de 2012, existio una fuerte controversia con Block B a causa de una entrevista concedida por este grupo a la cadena tailandesa "RYT9." En la entrevista concedida se realizaron preguntas a los miembros del grupo y a raíz de una pregunta relativa a las graves inundaciones que acababan de sufrir en Tailandia, Zico respondió "se que muchas personas lo han pasado mal en las inundaciones. Con esta ayuda monetaria, espero que se sientan mejor. Con lo unico que podemos ayudar es con dinero" otro miembro del grupo le pregunto que cuanto dinero tenía, a lo que Zico respondio "unos 7000 won" (alrededor de 6 dólares o 4,5 euros) provocando esto la risa de los miembros del grupo. Estas declaraciones fueron tomadas por los tailandeses y sus medios de forma ofensiva dada la gravedad del asunto (las inundaciones a las que se habia hecho referencia habían sido muy graves causando gran cantidad de muertos y desaparecidos). Las primeras respuestas en Corea ante la entrevista fueron de Nichkhun (de nacionalidad Tailandesa), Chansung y Junho de 2PM. Éstas declaraciones en Twitter desencadenaron enfrentamientos verbales entre las BBCs (fans de Block B) y las HOTTEST (fans de 2PM) aunque posteriormente y a la vista de la gravedad de los comentarios que se realizaban en contra de Block B por los netizens, Nickhun volvio a twittear pidiendo que le dieran una segunda oportunidad al grupo, intentando calmar los animos. Todo el asunto derivó en una disculpa del grupo en su pagina oficial, tanto con los tailandeses como con sus fans, lo que motivó el rapado de cabeza (signo de arrepentimiento en la cultura coreana) por parte de Zico. Enlaces *Web Oficial Block B - Corea *Web Oficial Block B - Japón *Foro Internacional Block B *Daum Fan Cafe Oficial *Facebook Oficial *Canal Oficial YouTube Block B Japón *Twitter Oficial Block B (Cuenta suspendida) *Twitter Oficial Block B Japón Seven Season *Twitter Oficial Seven Seasons *Canal YouTube Oficial Twitter *Twitter Oficial | Zico | *Twitter Oficial | Kyung | *Twitter Oficial | JaeHyo | *Twitter Oficial | B.Bomb | *Twitter Oficial | Taeil | *Twitter Oficial | U-Kwon | Galería BlockB01.jpg BlockB02.jpg BlockB03.jpg BlockB04.jpg BlockB05.jpg BlockB06.jpg BlockB07.jpg BlockB08.jpg Videografía 'Corea' Block B Freeze|Freeze Block B Tell Them|Tell Them Block B(블락비) NalinA(난리나) MV Full ver.|Nalina Block B(블락비) - 난리나(NalinA)(Gorilla Dance ver)|NalinA -Gorilla Dance ver.- Block B(블락비) Action(RMX) MV|Action -RMX- MV 블락비(Block B) - 닐리리맘보(NILLILI MAMBO)|Nillili Mambo Block B(블락비) Close My Eyes(눈감아줄께) MV|Close My Eyes 블락비 (Block B) - 빛이 되어줘 (Be The Light) MV|Be the Light 'Japón' Block B - Very Good|Very Good -Japanese ver.- Block B - HER (Japanese Ver.) (Web Edit Ver.)|HER -Japanese ver.- (Web Edit Ver.) Block B - Jackpot (Japanese ver)|Jackpot -Japanese ver.- Categoría:KGrupo Categoría:KHip-Hop Categoría:Seven Seasons Categoría:KISS Entertainment Categoría:KBoyBand Categoría:KDebut2011